Sentimentos
by traduzindo
Summary: Foi um café-da-manhã silencioso, calmo e relaxante. Me sentia bem. Não estava agoniado, como sempre ficara em casa. Não me castigava, nem me odiava. De alguma maneira ou de outra, estava tudo bem.


Eu nunca gostei de morar no campo e após as aulas meu problema só piorou.

- Moro na Villageon há uns três anos.

- Bom.

Severus Snape era um menino de poucas palavras, obviamente. Desde que vi que ele morava perto da minha vila, comecei a puxar conversa... Ele apenas murmurava.

- Eu acho que você deveria lavar o seu cabelo.

Um garoto um pouco maior que eu, de olhos castanhos, óculos e cabelos pretos espalhados no topo de sua cabeça parou ao nosso lado no Salão Principal. Admito, eu e Snape estávamos deslocados. Ao menos eu lavava o cabelo.

- E você é...

Snape ainda inexpressivo encarou o garoto.

- James Potter.

Perto de nós três, dois garotos nos observavam. Não que um deles fizesse realmente questão de ser estranho, mas o outro a sua esquerda me chamou a atenção. Talvez porque as garotas que passavam o encaravam boquiabertas para seus cabelos negros que caíam em seus ombros criando ondulações, olhavam encantadas sua roupa impecavelmente bem-passada em seu corpo pálido, quase tropeçavam em seus sapatos de couro e seus olhos- bem, seus olhos eram hipnotizantes. Eu estava em transe. Ele brilhava.

Não percebi que Potter e Snape ainda discutiam, também não me importava.

Potter se aproximou do moreno de olhos mágicos. Eles se conheciam.

- Black, Sirius!

A magra professora gritou na frente de todos, eles estavam fazendo a escolha das casas e eu nem percebera, até aquele nome.

O garoto encarou Snape e foi até o chapéu seletor, que ao ser colocado em sua cabeça, bradou o nome da Grifinória.

Ele tirou o chapéu emburrado e se juntou aos outros grifinórios, com seus emblemas vermelhos e dourados. Entrei para a mesma casa, assim como o Potter e o garoto estranho. Snape foi para Sonserina.

Eu só pensava em um nome: Sirius Black, não importava o que McGonagall falava. Ela se sentou ao meu lado no meio do jantar.

- Seus dormitórios têm que ser divididos hoje, façam o favor de se unirem em grupos de quatro alunos do mesmo sexo e ano, ou eu mesma o farei.

- Hey, Lupin! Se você e Black ficarem comigo e o Peter, fecharemos um belo grupo!

Me subiu pelo estômago tudo o que eu havia jantado, eu precisava vomitar. Saí correndo da mesa até o banheiro. Minha cabeça girava com o pensamento de dormir no mesmo quarto que Sirius Black. Me ajoelhei na frente da primeira privada que havia no banheiro masculino.

Merda de comida. Que vida eu levava afinal? Eu era um mestiço de onze anos de idade e lobisomem. Há alguma objeção? Puxei a descarga e fui lavar meu rosto de cabeça baixa.

Sabia que havia alguém encostado na parede ao lado da pia. Gargarejei com a água gelada em minha boca, encarei o espelho a minha frente. Sirius era o pobre garoto apoiado ali. Me arrepiei e cuspi a água.

- Ham, Potter quer falar com você, Black.

Falei indo em sua direção enquanto secava meus lábios na manga de minha capa.

- Desculpe? - me encarou.

- James Potter, Grifinória, menino de birrinha com Snape, Seboso...

- Seboso?

Suspirei. Ele obviamente estava em seu próprio mundo e eu não deveria estar ali.

- O garoto de cabelos oleosos.

- Ah, sim. Vamos jantar? - ele sorriu.

- É.. vamos.

Saímos ao mesmo tempo do banheiro indo diretamente para nossa mesa. Ele estava me esperando no banheiro? Potter veio ao nosso encontro, Pettigrew deixou sua cabeça horrorosa visível entre os alunos, prestando atenção no que viria a seguir.

- Você está bem, Lupin? Estais pálido.

- Estou bem, Potter. Obrigado.

- Ok, vamos para nosso dormitório?

- Nosso?

- Black, a velhinha do chapéu seletor mandou nos separarmos em quatro meninos para dividirmos o dormitório até o sétimo ano.

- Ótimo. Irei comer. - passou por Potter, o deixando surpreso.

- Vamos, Lupin?

Meu olhar não desgrudava da figura um tanto sombria que fazia meu coração dar uma leve acelerada. Black sentou entre dois alunos e começou a comer seu empadão de asa de morcego.

- Vamos.

O segui até metade do salão, onde Pettigrew se juntou a nós. Ele não saberia qual o nosso dormitório se não subisse conosco.

- Black vai se perder... Nós podemos nos perder, para falar a verdade. Se esqueceram que é nossa primeira vez aqui?

- Lupin, eu sei aonde estamos indo. Ou você não leu 'Hogwarts, uma história'? Tem um mapa dos quartos.

- Bom, eu vou esperar todos subirem.

- Não estrague a brincadeira de se perder, Lupin.

- Ok, eu fico.

- Certo!

Ele saiu com Peter; os acompanhei apenas com os olhos, até sumirem de meu alcance. Quando me virei, meus olhos pararam nos cabelos morenos de Black. Me aproximei esperançoso.

- O que houve?

- Você não sabe onde fica nosso dormitório..

- Não. E você sabe?

Senti meu rosto arder.

- Não, mas podemos chegar lá juntos.

- Quando eu quiser ir, eu irei, certo?

- Ok, eu te espero.

- Não precisa.

- Mas eu-

Era inútil, ele continuava concentrado apenas em seu empadão. Eu apenas o encarava.

Tudo começou a ficar embaçado e não me pergunte como, mas adormeci ao sentar com a cabeça descançando na mesa. Acordei com o salão praticamente vazio. Black não estava ali... Me levantei tonto, me culpando por ser tão tolo e fraco. Teria que encontrar o dormitório sozinho. Um fantasma apareceu em minha frente.

- Um calouro! Boa noite!

- Boa noite, sir-

- Nick! Nick Quase-Sem-Cabeça, ao seu dispor. Bem-vindo à melhor casa deste castelo.

- Você é o fantasma da Grifinória, então?

- Exato! Agora vamos até o dormitório porque está ficando tarde.

Subimos escadas que se moviam enquanto ele cantarolava. Paramos em frente de um quadro com uma mulher gorda desenhada; ela pediu uma senha, Nick pronunciou uma palavra em latim e entramos pela passagem que se abriu na parede detrás do quadro.

- Até mais, meu caro.

Nick sumiu no meio da sala enorme lotada.

Me deixe ser claro: se você olhasse para aquela sala, veria o quão as pessoas se parecem sociáveis. Havia apenas eu e outra pessoa ali que não tinha essa cara simpática. Seu sobrenome não era à toa. Encarava a lareira de longe, apoiado em uma parede, mais uma vez. Me aproximei emburrado.

- Black, por que você não me acordou?

- Não era para você me esperar, de qualquer forma.

Ele não me olhava.

- Black... O que você tem?

- Vá dormir, Lupin.

- Não quero, mas tudo bem.

O obedeci. Esse sempre fui eu: obediente.

Subi as escadas circulares procurando o dormitório em que estaria Potter e Pettegrew. Ouvi o primeiro me chamar. Entrei no quarto de porta entreaberta.

- Onde está o Black?

- Ele.. Ah, Potter, desisto de falar com ele.

- Vai lá buscá-lo!

- Potter, eu-

- James.

- Oi?

- Me chame de James, e eu te chamo de Remus. Somos amigos agora!

- Eu.. argh, é a última vez que irei tentar chamá-lo, ok?

E saí do quarto deixando os dois o organizando. Agora Black brincava com a miniatura viva de um leão dentro de uma jaula. Suspirei fundo. Quando percebi já estava atrás dele, a sala ia esvaziando.

- Vamos, Black.

- Você não cansa?

- Eu.. vamos, está ficando tarde demais.

- Eu não deveria estar aqui mesmo. Ah, vá embora.

Fiquei calado ao seu lado.

- Siriu-

- Vá embora.

- Me desculpe, eu-

- Pára!

- Mas Potter que pediu-

- Agora.

Então ele me pressionou contra a parede. Havia raiva em seus olhos tristes. Olhos acinzentados que eu jurei jamais esquecer. Me encarava. Estava sério. Se pudesse, teria me engolido.

Não pensei mais, apenas saí correndo da sala. Quando percebi, estava na entrada da Floresta Proibida. Encarei a lua sorridente em cima de mim. Agradeci por não ser lua cheia. E assim, entrei na floresta a minha frente.

Nem o conhecia e já sofria por ele. Merlin deve realmente me odiar. Olhe por quem eu sofria. Um estúpido Black. Anotei mentalmente para não mais ser tão frágil, por mais sonhador, distraído que eu sempre fora.

Sabe quando você pensa ser especial? Não, lógico que sou o único bobo que pensa assim. Até alguém me lembrar que não sou nada.

Estava decidido: quando eu saísse da floresta, teria uma boa noite de sono e depois pegaria um bom livro para ler. Uivos invadiram meus ouvidos. Latidos e árvores nervosas. Olhei a minha volta e confirmei o que havia imaginado. Lobos avançaram sobre mim e eu apenas corria sem saber da minha direção no meio daquilo tudo. Um cão chorou, outro caiu desacordado ao meu lado. Levantei os olhos e pude ver Sirius ofegante com uma varinha em mãos. Me encarou choroso e um lobo pulou em seu braço direito, o derrubando. Vieram dois para perto de mim e logo mais flashes de feitiços os fizeram cair sem consciência. O último lobo saiu correndo floresta adentro. Apareceu um centauro.

- Desculpe-nos por isso, mas já estava muito tarde, não pensamos que haveria perigo deixar os lobos livres agora.

- Tudo bem.. - eu tremia.

- Deixe-me levá-los até a saída da floresta.

- Muito obrigado.

Me ajoelhei fraco no chão. Ele me segurou pelos ombros e me pôs em sua garupa. Quando ele pegou Black, ele se contorceu e gemeu de dor.

O encarei penoso. O centauro tentou segurá-lo mais uma vez, falhando. Passei minha mão esquerda no pêlo do centauro e desci de suas costas. Encarava o garoto no chão. Pensei em chamar seu nome, mas preferi o silêncio. Puxei seu braço, o levantando com dificuldade - ele era maior que eu. Resmungou, querendo se soltar, mas já estava deitado em cima do centauro. Sentei atrás dele, o segurando entre meus braços. O bicho se pôs a correr e eu apenas segurava sua crina. Abraçava Sirius.

- Muito obrigado, mesmo. Sou muito grato.

Desci de suas costas quando ele parou em frente ao castelo. O centauro pôs Sirius do meu lado, sua varinha imóvel em sua mão. A expressão de dor. Passei meu braço direito em suas costas, mesmo com ele insistindo em tentar se soltar, chegamos em meia hora em nossa sala comunal.

O caminho se mexia, os quadros a nossa volta se movimentavam sem compasso, nossos passos em corredores vazios. A gata que acho ser do zelador, passou do nosso lado pouco antes de chegarmos ao andar da Grifinória. A sala comunal estava sem absolutamente ninguém agora. E a chama da lareira permanecia acesa.

- Fique aqui.

O sentei na poltrona de frente para o fogo. - Eu volto em menos de um minuto.

Fui correndo até nosso quarto. James e Peter roncavam alto.

- Accio kit primeiros socorros. - usei minha varinha, que se encontrava em minha mais nova escrivaninha e uma pequena caixa branca veio voando em minhas mãos. Voltei para a sala. Exatamente como eu o havia deixado...

- Aqui, Black.

Me ajoelhei a sua frente. Toquei em sua capa para tirá-la e ele se encolheu mais.

- Quer parar?

Ele tirou sua própria capa, mostrando um rasgo imenso em sua manga direita.

- Repparus.

Nova em folha. Puxei a manga de sua camiseta. O corte feito em seu braço era horrível.

- Por sorte, os dentes não chegaram a arrancar um naco da sua carne; apenas a perfuraram um pouco.

Dentes caninos, ferimentos ingênuos. Era minha especialidade. Após um bom tempo apenas encarando sua camiseta arregaçada e ensanguentada, me levantei, peguei uma bacia e um pano que ficavam no banheiro principal da sala. Coloquei água quente da pia na bacia e molhei o pano ali, o torcendo em seguida.

- Tire a camiseta manchada.

Ele tirou com dificuldade. Seu peito nú parecia a cama mais confortável que eu poderia querer.

_Qual é, Remus? Acorda._

Passei o pano úmido em seu ferimento, o limpando. Ele gemeu alto. Esfreguei o pano da maneira mais delicada possível

- Fique parado.

- Isso dói!

Me segurei para não gritar que ele não entendia de dor por mordidas.

- Ajuda se você parar quieto.

- Nada disso estaria acontecendo se você não tivesse fugido.

- Nada disso estaria acontecendo se você não tivesse me assustado.

- Então você não deveria ter me desrespeitado.

- E você deveria aprender a controlar seus nervos!

- Ahm.. Remus?

- Sim? - meus olhos não desviavam em momento algum de seu machucado.

- Você.. bem, eu... O que posso fazer por isso? Digo, por você.

- Como?

- Você nunca teve vontade de fazer algo por alguém?

Meu sorriso não se tornou uma risada por muito pouco.

- Sim, Black.

- Ok, pode me chamar de Sirius se você quiser.

- Eu sei. Está pronto.

Me levantei. Eu tinha acabado de enrolar uma faixa em seu ferimento limpo e seco. Logo seu braço estaria inteiro de novo.

Sem olhar para trás, fui até nosso quarto, tirei minhas roupas e me enfiei debaixo das cobertas para adormecer em seguida.

7:30 AM. Vesti meu uniforme antes de todos e fui direto para a biblioteca do castelo. Peguei dois livros de ficção. Histórias de cavaleiros românticos e trouxas. Ao sair de lá, vi que o café da manhã começara. Ao chegar em nossa mesa avistei meus três colegas de quarto se sentando. Me coloquei ao lado de Sirius, na frente de James e Peter.

- O que é isso?

Sirius indicou meus livros com sua cabeça.

- São livros?

O encarei.

- Digo, quem lê sem as aulas nem terem começado?

- Só eu?

Respondi inexpressivo, o encarando de perto.

- Imagino que sim. - riu-se.

- Você, no mínimo, gosta muito de ler, não? - James me encarou risonho.

- Sim, sim, eu gosto. - o encarei também sorrindo.

- Romances? - Sirius quase me engoliu com seus olhos acinzentados mais uma vez. Estava frio. O encarei igualmente.

- Sim. - ficamos nos olhando daquela maneira até o diretor começar a falar na frente de todos.

- ... e esses são os horários das aulas de vocês. - pergaminhos com a grade de horário do ano apareceram na frente de cada aluno.

Foi um café-da-manhã silencioso, calmo e relaxante. Me sentia bem. Não estava agoniado, como sempre ficara em casa. Não me castigava, nem me odiava. De alguma maneira ou de outra, estava tudo bem.

- Vou aproveitar que só temos aula às duas da tarde hoje e irei ler um pouco perto do lago, licença.

Me levantei segurando os dois livros e lá estava eu, embaixo de uma bela árvore próxima ao enorme lago da lula gigante. Abri o maior livro.

"Aquele não era um cavaleiro qualquer. Era deveras especial. Era seu amado, seu herói. Todos o conheciam como cavaleiro de Estrelas, graças às lindas histórias contadas pelo povo-"

- E o que ele fazia de tão especial?

Observei sua cabeça acima do meu ombro.

- Ele- meu coração deu várias cambalhotas. - O de sempre, Sirius!

James se sentou perto, seguido de Peter. A tarde foi como o café da manhã e após a aula de poções voltei com James para o dormitório.

- O Blackzinho com o Peter aprontando! Quem diria!

- Calma, James, eles só foram na McGonagall.

- Lógico que não! Eles não me enganam, viu?

- Ok, James.

Me deitei em minha cama e continuei minha leitura.

- Rem, você conhece bem aquele Black?

- Oi? - descansei o livro em meu peito e encarei os olhos castanhos.

- Digo, ele é um Black e não deveria estar na Grifinória.. de qualquer forma ele se preocupa com você, só pra te avisar.

Silenciei vermelho, voltando a ler.

- Sete horas da noite e eles ainda não apareceram!

- Vá atrás deles.

- Não, Sirius me mataria, ele disse.

- Apenas relaxe, James. Eles irão aparecer no jantar, tenho certeza.

"- Minha amada, não esqueceis do quão imenso e eterno é meu amor.

- Por favor, não diga nada que há de machucar-me-"

- Vamos jantar!

A porta fora escancarada por Sirius eufórico, que acabara de interromper minha leitura mais uma vez. Me levantei rindo de seu temperamento, agora alegre e fomos os quatro até nossa mesa esfomeados.

Ao terminar minha pizza de pepperoni Sirius largou suas talheres e falou em meu ouvido.

- Você.. tem um tempo?

- Tenho.

Se levantou me puxando. Tive a impressão de ver Pettegrew falando algo escondido com James, mas já estávamos na frente de um par de portas enormes e antigas.

- E agora, Sirius?

Ele mesmo abriu as portas para exibir uma sala apertada e baixa, lotada de livros.

- O que significa isso, Sirius?

Eu estava nas nuvens. Não sabia como reagir, apenas olhava encantado seus olhos e os livros a minha, nossa frente.

- Aqui é onde a bibliotecária nova esconde os melhores livros de cavalaria , já que a biblioteca da escola foi feita para estudos e pesquisas. Achei que você iria gostar de ver.

- Isso é.. maravilhoso! Muito obrigado!

Não foi possível deixar meu sentimentalismo de lado, eu sorria igual a um idiota diante de tudo aquilo. Diante do que ele fizera por mim.

Eu pegava livros, lia até querer outro e assim fui fazendo, na sua frente. Ele sorria pela primeira vez. Ele nem reagia, apenas observava. Adormeci. E na manhã seguinte acordei com um arrepio. Estava deitado em cima de Sirius no chão. Ele dormia graciosamente. Nossas barrigas se beijavam e os livros ainda me esperavam. O sol ia invadindo cada vez mais a pequena sala sem cortinas. Me levantei encarando o moreno. Sorria delicadamente pra mim mesmo. Seus olhos cinzas encarando os meus agora. Ao mesmo tempo começou a chover; as gotas barulhentas lá fora - senti outro arrepio.

- Vamos tomar café e depois voltamos? - sentou-se.

- É uma boa ideia, mas temo que Peter e James fiquem chateados (e com razão) do nosso egoísmo. E você não precisa ficar.

- Egoísmo?

- Sim. - suspirei.

- Mas você disse especial-

- Especiais e egoístas andam juntos, Sirius.

- Ótimo. - levantou-se e eu segurei seu punho.

- Eu amei isso.

E foi da maneira mais serena possível que senti seus lábios nos meus. Eu o encarava cintilante e ele sorria como Potter sorria para aquela Evans.

Saímos correndo daquela sala sem trocar uma palavra. Nós sabíamos para onde iríamos. Iríamos para a floresta. E quando nos faltou fôlego para continuarmos correndo, caminhamos.

- Em que parte do livro você parou? - a chuva caía forte e estávamos debaixo de uma árvore, mesmo sabendo o que dizem sobre isso em dias chuvosos. Olhávamos para o horizonte. Um arco-íris se formara em nossa frente. Abaixei a cabeça.

- Na parte em que o príncipe se encontra com uma bela moça num jardim que eles juram ser mágico. Minha mãe falou-me desse jardim uma vez.

- Quer tentar esse?- tirou um livro velho de sua capa.

- Lógico. - juro que senti meus olhos brilharem ao ler a primeira coisa que me chamou a atenção.

"[...] sentimentos são fáceis de mudar, mesmo com aquele garoto. Seu sentimento mudara. Ninguém sabia de nada, nem de sua dor, nem de sua alegria-"

Ele sorria maroto, acompanhando minha leitura. Ele era o garoto. Foi bom, delicado, mas era mal e mal-educado. Foi gentil e cortês dessa vez. Por que ninguém nunca notou isso? Ainda está longe de ser um príncipe encantado, mas tem poder sobre mim agora.

Pousei minha mão direita sobre seu rosto próximo do meu.

- Por que.. você não treme quando chega a me tocar?

- Por que eu tremeria?

- Você não é qualquer um. Você sabe de que família eu vim? As pessoas da Grifinória me temem, caso você ainda não tenha percebido. Ninguém nunca olhou para mim com tanta honestidade e eu estou gostando de você. Isso me faz querer ser alguém melhor, entende? Eu nunca senti essa liberdade que você me mostra ser possível.

Senti seu rosto gelado em meu peito. Senti lágrimas silenciosas, observei surpreso seus ombros se movimentando com o choro. Sorri ao fechar os olhos. Era simplesmente maravilhoso senti-lo tão vulnerável quanto eu mesmo.

O abracei calmamente, ele retribuiu possessivo.

- Desculpa, Lupin. - ele ia se distanciar, mas eu continuei o segurando firme.

- Está tudo bem. Você deve ficar.

Dali em diante prometi que eu nunca o deixaria sofrer. Ele não podia.


End file.
